


Sibling Love

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a birthday present for darks1st3r who requested some Jon x Robb x Sansa action! :) Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darks1st3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/gifts).



It was just the three of them, and it had been for a while. They had taken care of each other after they lost their siblings and parents in a car accident, and Sansa often wondered if tragedy had brought her, Robb, and Jon to this place, or if it had been meant to happen all along. 

“Where are you?” Robb murmured in her ear, and then nibbled on the lobe. 

She felt Jon’s hand slide over her ass from behind her and then kiss her shoulder. “Are you with us, sweet girl?” he asked. 

She nodded, shivering when Robb’s hand slid over her bare breast under her tank top. Then he put his mouth on it over the thin material. Sansa moaned and carded the fingers of one hand through his curls, while turning her head to kiss Jon and cup the back of his head with her other hand. 

Jon’s kisses were sweet and yet hungry, and Sansa matched his fervor with her own as both her brothers stoked the fire within her. 

“I want this off,” Robb all but growled as he moved his mouth off of her and tugged on the hem of her tank top. 

Jon broke their kiss and placed his hands on Sansa’s hips while Robb and Sansa divested her of the tank top. Then Robb dove back to the other breast, licking and swirling his tongue around the nipple, and then swiping it back and forth rapidly. Sansa moaned, and Jon busied himself with pulling her pajama bottoms down her slender legs. She wasn’t wearing any underwear for she’d known Robb and Jon were feeling as peckish as she was when she’d returned home from classes that afternoon. The kisses they’d both given her when she’d came through the door had told her that tonight they would be making love. 

She heard rather than saw Jon get to his knees. It was confirmed when he bit lightly at the globe of her ass. She squealed and let out a giggle, and she heard Jon chuckle behind her. 

“I want a taste of her pussy,” Jon told Robb. 

Robb lifted his mouth off her breast and kissed Sansa passionately before saying, “All right then, let’s move this to the bed.”

Sansa stepped out of her rumpled pajama bottoms on the floor, and allowed her boys to guide her to the bed. She crawled onto it, making sure to give them a bit of a show by wiggling her ass in their direction. She was about to turn over when Jon grabbed her ankle. “No, like this,” he rasped. 

Sansa smiled at him over her shoulder and waited, watching while Robb and Jon undressed. Once Jon was done, he climbed onto the bed and stuck his face right at her opening. Then he licked up to her ass. Sansa moaned, wondering if she was going to get fucked there tonight. 

Robb climbed up onto the bed and stood at the head of the bed, right at Sansa’s face. “Suck me, sweet girl,” he whispered. 

Sansa immediately took Robb in her mouth and took him down to the root.

She’d been getting a lot of practice at deepthroating. 

She swirled her tongue around the head of Robb’s cock and while Jon lay on his back and drew her hips down so he could eat her out properly. God, she loved it when they ate her out. They were so considerate, making sure to make her come at least twice before fucking her. And then they each made her come twice more. 

“Sansa, sweetheart, look up at me,” Robb said softly. She looked up at him and he smiled. “I love seeing those beautiful blue eyes on me.” He dug his hand in her hair and guided her movements, but never pushed. The one time she bit him when he tried fixed him good on that. 

Meanwhile, she could feel her climax building from Jon’s expert tongue, and then when he suckle her clit in his mouth, she took her mouth of Robb’s cock, jerking it while she cried out her pleasure. 

“I need you,” Jon gasped as he moved up on the bed. “Stay there, beautiful.”

And then his cock was sliding inside her from underneath. 

“Ride me, Sansa,” Jon encouraged. He placed his hands on her breasts while she lifted up, still jerking Robb’s cock, and began to move over Jon. 

Robb meanwhile, moved off the bed and went to their shared nightstand. From inside he extracted tube of lube. Yup, Sansa thought, she was going to take it in the ass tonight. She barely paid attention to how Robb prepared himself for entry, so busy was she focusing on how well Jon was fucking her. 

“Kiss me, sweet girl,” Jon murmured and she bent over him to kiss him passionately. He moaned as he stroked a hand down her back and fucked up into her hard and fast. 

Soon enough, she felt Robb’s cock at her asshole. He rubbed her ass cheeks and teased her hole for a few, giving her time to relax. 

“Ready for me, love?” Robb asked. 

“Yes, please, give it to me, Robb,” she sputtered, feeling another orgasm building. 

Jon slowed down, allowing Robb time to penetrate her asshole. 

As always, there was that initial sting of discomfort and pain when she was first penetrated there. Robb stilled, running his hands through hair, and then rubbing her ass. “Okay, love?” he asked. 

She nodded, and slowly the two worked into a rhythm. “Oh God, I feel so full,” Sansa moaned while Jon palmed her breasts and rained kisses along her jaw. 

“Feel good, sweetling?” Jon asked, ever concerned about her pleasure. 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Sansa hissed. She came then, hard, clenching around Jon. 

“Fuck, I could feel that,” Robb groaned. “I want you to come for us again, sweetheart.”

Sansa wasn’t sure she could, but then she always thought that. 

“What do you need, Sansa?” Jon asked. 

“I want your cock in my ass,” she panted. “I want Robb in my pussy.”

“We are yours to command,” Robb said as he pulled out of her ass. 

Sansa laughed as Jon pulled out of her. “If only that was true outside the bedroom!”

They both laughed. 

Robb rushed into the bathroom and Sansa heard the water running. He was washing his cock before he put it in her pussy.

“Sansa, I want you to ride me still,” Jon said as he sat up against the headboard. “Impale me with your sweet ass, sweetheart.”

Sansa turned over carefully and slowly took Jon in her ass and rested against him. Robb returned and lubed himself up again before moving over herm between her legs, and shoving himself inside her pussy. 

“Better, sweetheart?” Robb asked with a grin. 

She nodded and pulled him down by the shoulder to kiss him. 

“Mmmm, I love you, Sansa,” Robb murmured against her mouth. 

“I love you, too,” she murmured. 

“Hey now, I didn’t get any of that,” Jon grunted. 

Sansa giggled, and then moaned when Robb began rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb. “You know I love you, Jon.”

“I love you, too, my sweet girl,” Jon murmured, burying his face in her shoulder. “God, Sansa you feel so good on my dick. I love your ass….”

“I’m going to come again!” she shouted just before she did. 

“Fuck!” Robb shouted and came inside her pussy, which triggered Jon to come in her ass. 

Robb leaned into her, kissing her, while Jon nuzzled at her neck. 

“Our lovely girl,” Robb murmured as he slid out of her. 

Gently, Jon moved Sansa off of him and lay her down on her side on the bed. Both boys got up to clean off. Sansa waited, knowing they would soon clean her up too. Both retreated to the bathroom and returned with warm wet wash cloths, and while Jon cleaned her pussy, Robb cleaned her ass. 

Then Jon cuddled up against her back, while Robb cuddled up against her front. They kissed and caressed her, whispering to her how much they loved her, and soon, Sansa drifted off with a happy and contented smile on her face.


End file.
